WCW World War 3 1995-1998
World War III 95 - Norfolk, VA - Scope - November 26, 1995 (12,000) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone & Bobby Heenan on commentary, with Eric Bischoff & Dusty Rhodes and Chris Cruise & Larry Zbyzsko also on commentary for the main event; included Gene Okerlund conducting an interview with Hulk Hogan, Sting, and Randy Savage on the interview platform in which Hogan took off his black clothing to reveal the red and yellow, said he was loyal to Sting and Savage, and then torched the black clothing; moments later, Hogan said Savage was not injured - as had been reported - and held up an issue of the Wrestling Observer, calling is a 'rag sheet' for claiming Savage was hurt and the Giant would win the battle royal main event; Hogan then threw the issue into the fire as well; featured Okerlund conducting an interview with Ric Flair on the interview platform regarding his match with Sting later in the show as well as his participation in the main event battle royal; included Okerlund conducting an interview on the platform with Lex Luger & Jimmy Hart regarding Luger's match with Randy Savage later in the night and Luger competing in the 60-man battle royal; featured Okerlund conducting an interview on the platform with the Giant, Kevin Sullivan, & Hart regarding the Dungeon of Doom's participation in the battle royal; included Okerlund conducting an interview on the platform with Savage regarding his match against Luger later in the show as well as his being in the battle royal; featured Okerlund conducting an interview on the platform with Hogan regarding his participation in the battle royal: WCW TV Champion Johnny B. Badd pinned Diamond Dallas Page (w/ Kimberly) at 12:33 with a somersault splash to the floor and a legdrop into the ring; pre-match stipulations stated Badd would have Kimberly in his corner from now on instead of DDP if he won the match; after the bout, Gene Okerlund conducted an interview with Badd and the Doll near the entranceway, with Badd giving her the option of managing him and saying she didn't have to decide at that moment Big Bubba defeated Jim Duggan in a taped fist match at 9:17 when Duggan failed to make it back to his feet by the referee's 10 count after Bubba knocked Duggan out with a chain thrown in the ring moments earlier by VK Wallstreet; moments before the finish, Duggan knocked Wallstreet off the apron by hitting him with the 2x4 Bull Nakano & Akira Hokuto (w/ Sonny Onoo) (All Japan) defeated Cutie Suzuki & Mayumi Ozaki (JAPW) at 9:17 when Nakano pinned Ozaki with the legdrop off the top; Mike Tenay provided guest commentary for the match WCW US Champion Kensuki Sasaki (w/ Sonny Onoo) pinned Chris Benoit with a clothesline and brainbuster at 10:00; during the bout, Onoo briefly joined the commentary team and implied the New Japan talent being kicked off WCW Worldwide wasn't a problem because some sort of deal had been worked out for Starrcade Lex Luger (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated Randy Savage via KO with an armbar at 5:27 after Luger put Savage in the Torture Rack on the floor; during the bout, it was announced Luger and Sting would be in a tag team match the following night on Monday Nitro; after the match, Luger kept the hold applied until Sting came out and talked him into releasing it, with Luger and Hart then leaving ringside as Sting checked on Savage Sting defeated Ric Flair via submission with the Scorpion Deathlock at 14:30 following a superplex; during the bout, Col. Rob Parker and Sister Sherri were seen watching the match from the interview platform; the match continued into all three rings set up for the show Randy Savage won the 3-ring, 60-man battle royal by last eliminating the One Man Gang at 29:20; due to pre-match stipulations, Savage won the vacant WCW World Title; other participants included: Scott Armstrong, Steve Armstrong, Arn Anderson, WCW TV Champion Johnny B. Badd, Marcus Alexander Bagwell, Chris Benoit, Big Train Bart, Bunkhouse Buck, Cobra, Disco Inferno, Jim Duggan, Bobby Eaton, Ric Flair, the Giant, Eddie Guerrero, Hulk Hogan, Mr. JL, Chris Kanyon, Brian Knobbs, Kurasawa, Lex Luger, Joey Maggs, Meng, Hugh Morrus, Maxx Muscle, Scott Norton, Paul Orndorff, Diamond Dallas Page, Sgt. Buddy Lee Parker, Brian Pillman, Sgt. Craig Pittman, WCW Tag Team Champion Stevie Ray, Lord Steven Regal, Scotty Riggs, Road Warrior Hawk, Big Bubba, Jerry Saggs, Ricky Santana, Kensuke Sasaki, the Shark, Fidel Sierra, Dick Slater, Mark Starr, Sting, Dave Sullivan, Kevin Sullivan, Super Assassin #1, Super Assassin #2, WCW Tag Team Champion Booker T, Great Brittain Heavyweight Champion Dave Taylor, Bobby Walker, VK Wallstreet, Pez Whatley, Mike Winner, Alex Wright, Lt. James Earl Wright, the Yeti, and Zodiac; during the bout, Scott Armstrong was taken backstage on a stretcher and wearing a neckbrace following his elimination; eliminations late in the match: Orndorff by Hogan via a backdrop as Orndorff attempted the piledriver (25:21); Guerrero by Anderson (27:01); Flair by Anderson after being catapulted into Flair, on the top rope (28:20); Anderson by Hogan via a clothesline (28:24); Sting, Luger, & the Giant by Hogan as Sting & Luger attempted to eliminate the Giant (29:16); OMG by Savage (29:20); the Giant pulled Hogan out from under the bottom rope as referee Randy Anderson's back was turned, with Anderson believing Hogan had been eliminated; after the match, Gene Okerlund conducted an in-ring interview with Savage and Hogan, with Hogan protesting the call to a mixed reaction from the crowd; during the segment, the two agreed to review the footage together the following night on Monday Nitro World War III 96 - Norfolk, VA - Scope - November 24, 1996 (10,314) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Bobby Heenan, & Dusty Rhodes on commentary, with Schiavone & Heenan, Rhodes & Mike Tenay, and Larry Zbyzsko & Lee Marshall on commentary for the three respective rings during the main event; included Gene Okerlund conducting a backstage interview with Diamond Dallas Page regarding the nWo trying to recruit him, Eric Bischoff being his nextdoor neighbor, and his participation in the 60-man battle royal later in the show; featured Marcus Alexander Bagwell speaking backstage with the WCW.com table; included Okerlund conducting an interview at the entrance stage with Ric Flair, his arm in a sling, regarding the feud between WCW and the nWo; featured an in-ring segment where Roddy Piper brought a contract with him to face WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan, with Eric Bischoff, Ted Dibiase, and Vincent then appearing and Bischoff saying he had Hogan's power of attorney; after Piper looked at Vincent and said he taught him how to fight, he called Bischoff an Eddie Munster lookalike and then asked how much the fine would be for knocking Bischoff out; Piper then said he wanted a No DQ match at Starrcade an called for Hogan to come out, with Hogan, Elizabeth, the Giant, Syxx, and WCW Tag Team Champions Scott Hall & Kevin Nash appearing; moments later, Hogan had Piper show the scar left from his hip surgery before then singing the contract; after Hogan called Piper a gimp, Piper slapped Hogan and went after him until he was held back by the nWo, with Hogan then hitting Piper in the hip with a steel chair, repeatedly stomping it, and spraypainting nWo on it; Piper eventually pulled himself back up to his feet as the nWo left ringside and cut a promo telling Hogan he would be in trouble at Starrcade if that was the best he could do; included Okerlund conducting a backstage interview with Lex Luger regarding his participation in the 60-man battle royal and the mysterious actions of Sting: J-Crown Champion the Ultimo Dragon (w/ Sonny Onoo) pinned Rey Mysterio Jr. at 13:47 with a springboard sit-down powerbomb after blocking Mysterio's attempt at a hurricanrana; after the bout, Onoo cut a promo into one of the cameras saying they were now coming for WCW Cruiserweight Champion Dean Malenko (Wrestling's Highest Flyers) Chris Jericho (w/ Teddy Long) pinned Nick Patrick at 8:00 with a superkick; pre-match stipulations stated Jericho would have to wrestle the match with one arm tied behind his back; Patrick wore a neckbrace for the match The Giant pinned Jeff Jarrett at 6:04 with the chokeslam after Sting came through the crowd and dropped Jarrett with a reverse DDT; the Giant came to the ring in possession of the WCW US title belt; during the bout, it was mentioned the Giant had a bit part in the new Arnold Schwarzenegger film "Jingle All the Way" because of WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan Harlem Heat (w/ Sister Sherri) defeated Jacques Rougeau & Carl Oulette (w/ Col. Rob Parker) at 9:15 when Booker T pinned Oulette with the Harlem Hangover after Stevie Ray rolled out of the way of a Tower of Quebec attempt as Oulette stood on the ring steps, positioned on a table laid across the top rope; pre-match stipulations stated Sherri would have 5 minutes in the ring with Parker should the Heat win; after the bout, Sherri attacked Parker in the ring, threw him over the top, continued beating him into another ring, and gained a near fall with a crossbody off the top until he was pulled out by Rougeau, with the two men then running backstage WCW Cruiserweight Champion Dean Malenko pinned Psychosis at 14:33 with a reverse victory roll into a bridge WCW Tag Team Champions Kevin Nash & Scott Hall defeated the Nasty Boys and the Barbarian & Meng (w/ Jimmy Hart) at 16:09 when Nash pinned Brian Knobbs with the powerbomb after Hall hit Knobbs with Hart's megaphone; Knobbs wore a bandage on his head for the match; Nash & Hall were heavily cheered over the other two teams The Giant won the 3-ring, 60-man battle royal at 28:19 after eliminating both Lex Luger and WCW Tag Team Champion Kevin Nash as Luger had Nash in the Torture Rack; due to pre-match stipulations, the Giant earned a WCW World Title shot; eliminations late in the match: Eddie Guerrero by WCW TV Champion William Regal via a backdrop after Guerrero was thrown into the ropes by Diamond Dallas Page (25:13); Rey Mysterio Jr. by the Giant via a one-handed press slam (25:40); Jeff Jarrett by Nash via a clothesline (26:20); Page by Regal when Regal ducked a charge and pulled down the top rope (26:26); Regal by WCW Tag Team Champion Scott Hall via a punch as Regal stood on the apron (26:48); Hall by Luger via a backdrop as Hall attempted the Outsider's Edge (27:55); Syxx by Luger via a press slam (28:01); Nash by Giant (28:18); Luger by Giant; other participants included: Tony Rumble, Kaos, Rage, Michael Wallstreet, Marcus Alexander Bagwell, Scotty Riggs, Sgt. Craig Pittman, Booker T, Stevie Ray, Big Bubba, Hugh Morrus, Konnan, Ron Studd, La Parka, Pez Whatley, Steve McMichael, Disco Inferno, the Renegade, Joe Gomez, Meng, the Barbarian, Bunkhouse Buck, Arn Anderson, Johnny Grunge, Ciclope, Galaxy, Scott Norton, J-Crown Champion the Ultimo Dragon, Jimmy Graffitti, Mike Enos, Roadblock, Ice Train, Jack Boot, Jim Duggan, Chris Benoit, Juventud Guerrera, Jacques Rougeau, Pierre Oulette, Prince Iaukea, WCW Cruiserweight Champion Dean Malenko, Bobby Eaton, Jim Powers, Dave Taylor, Chris Jericho, Alex Wright, Mark Starr, Mr. JL, Villano IV, Rick Steiner, and Kevin Sullivan; prior to the bout, Lee Marshall & Larry Zbyzsko discussed the Chris Benoit vs. Kevin Sullivan match the previous night in Baltimore in which Benoit was jumped in the bathroom by the Dungeon of Doom and his face heavily bruised; Benoit, Sullivan, Bubba, Konnan, Anderson, Meng, the Barbarian, and Morrus were eliminated before the match began when the members of the Four Horsemen and Dungeon battled into the crowd; after the bout, the crowd chanted "Luger" as Giant, Hall, Nash, and Syxx celebrated in the ring World War III 97 - Auburn Hills, MI - Palace - November 23, 1997 (17,128) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Bobby Heenan, & Mike Tenay on commentary: Meng & the Barbarian (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated Glacier & Ernest Miller at 9:09 when Meng pinned Miller with the Tongan Death Grip after Glacier ducked the move and went after the Barbarian WCW TV Champion Perry Saturn (w/ Raven) defeated Disco Inferno via submission with the Rings of Saturn at 8:18 after the momentum of a crossbody off the top by Disco put Saturn on top; during the bout, Lodi made his debut as a member of Raven's Flock at ringside Yugi Nagata (w/ Sonny Onoo) pinned the Ultimo Dragon at 12:46 when Nagata fell onto Dragon after Nagata bumped into Onoo on the apron while in mid-air for a back suplex; pre-match stipulations stated Dragon would receive 5 minutes in the ring with Onoo if he won the match WCW Tag Team Champions Rick & Scott Steiner (w/ Ted Dibiase) defeated Lord Steven Regal & Dave Taylor when Rick pinned Regal with the bulldog double team at 9:48 Raven defeated Scotty Riggs in a Raven's Rules match at 8:46 when the referee stopped the match after Riggs failed to meet the standing 10-count following three consecutive DDTs; prior to the bout, Gene Okerlund interviewed JJ Dillon in the aisle during which Dillon said Raven had 24 hours to sign a contract with WCW or he would not be on WCW television anymore; after Raven's introduction, Kidman announced that the match would be No DQ or it wouldn't happen; after the match, Hammer carried Riggs with him as Raven and the Flock left through the crowd Steve McMichael pinned Alex Wright (w/ Debra) (sub. for Bill Goldberg) with the tombstone at 3:37; prior to the bout, McMichael announced the scheduled match against Goldberg wouldn't happen and then told them to show what happened to Goldberg, with a camera showing Goldberg knocked out and face down backstage; McMichael had with him his SuperBowl ring, seemingly stolen back after the backstage attack; moments later, Debra dragged Wright out to the ring to take Goldberg's place WCW Cruiserweight Champion Eddie Guerrero pinned Rey Mysterio Jr. at 12:44 with the frog splash after dropping Mysterio face-first across the top rope as Mysterio attempted a top rope DDT (Rey Mysterio: Biggest Little Man) WCW US Champion Curt Hennig pinned Ric Flair in a No DQ match at 18:46 after twice hitting Flair in the face with the title belt as Hennig was caught in the figure-4; prior to the bout, Hennig came out in a "Syxx" t-shirt Scott Hall won the 3-ring, 60-man World War III battle royal at 29:53; eliminations late in the match: Vincent by the Giant by kicking him to the floor following the Diamond Cutter (20:56); Booker T by WCW US Champion Curt Hennig (21:28); WCW Tag Team Champion Rick Steiner by Hall & Buff Bagwell (21:38); Bagwell by the Giant (22:54); Hennig and Lex Luger (23:01, 23:02); Randy Savage by the Giant after sustaining the Diamond Cutter and the chokeslam (25:06); WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan (sub. for Kevin Nash) entered (27:00); Diamond Dallas Page by Hogan (29:26); Hogan eliminated himself when "Sting" dropped from the ceiling and entered the ring with a baseball bat; the Giant by "Sting" after being hit with the bat; other participants included: Chris Adams, Brad Armstrong, the Barbarian, Chris Benoit, Bobby Blaze, Ciclope, Damien, El Dandy, Barry Darsow, Disco Inferno, Jim Duggan, Fit Finlay, Hector Garza, Glacier, Juventud Guerrera, Chavo Guerrero Jr., WCW Cruiserweight Champion Eddie Guerrero, Stevie Ray, Prince Iaukea, Chris Jericho, Lizmark Jr., Dean Malenko, Steve McMichael, Meng, Ernest Miller, Rey Misterio Jr., Hugh Morrus, Mortis, Yuji Nagata, John Nord, La Parka, Public Enemy, Lord Steven Regal, the Renegade, Silver King, Norman Smiley, Louie Spicolli, WCW Tag Team Champion Scott Steiner, Super Calo, David Taylor, Ray Traylor, Ultimo Dragon, Greg Valentine, Villanos IV & V, Kendall Windham, Wrath, and Alex Wright; added stipulations for the match stated eliminations could come if wrestlers hit the floor, regardless as to if they went over the top or not; due to pre-match stipulations, Hall earned a WCW World Title shot at SuperBrawl VIII; after the match, "Sting" revealed himself as Kevin Nash, with Eric Bischoff, Rick Rude, Konnan, Scott Norton, Bagwell, and Hogan celebrating in the ring; moments later, Hogan dropped Page with the Diamond Cutter as the show went off the air World War III 98 - Auburn Hills, MI - Palace - November 22, 1998 (17,670) Pay-per-view bouts - featured opening footage of WCW World Champion Bill Goldberg arriving to the arena in a limo; included Tony Schiavone, Bobby Heenan, & Mike Tenay on commentary; featured the announcement that Hulk Hogan was not at the arena, as expected, for the battle royal; included a video package on Bret Hart's dominance over Booker T, Lex Luger, Chris Benoit, and Diamond Dallas Page, with comments spliced in from Hart regarding his match with DDP later in the show; featured backstage footage of Lee Marshall conducting an interview with WCW TV Champion Chris Jericho for WCW.com regarding Jericho's match later in the show against Bobby Duncum Jr.: Wrath pinned Glacier at 8:22 with a kick to the midsection and the pumphandle slam Stevie Ray (w/ Vincent) defeated Konnan via disqualification at 6:54 when Konnan shoved the referee away when the referee tried to stop Konnan from punching Stevie Ray on the mat; after the match, Booker T appeared and talked Konnan into leaving the ring, then helped Stevie Ray to his feet only for Stevie to shove him off and say he didn't need his help Ernest Miller & Sonny Onoo defeated Perry Saturn & Kaz Hayashi at 8:04 when Onoo pinned Saturn following a kick to the face behind the referee's back from Miller Billy Kidman pinned WCW Cruiserweight Champion Juventud Guerrera to win the title at 15:26 with the Shooting Star Press after Rey Mysterio Jr. appeared ringside and held onto Kidman's jeans on the top rope, blocking Guerrera's attempted hurricanrana off the top; prior to the bout, Gene Okerlund conducted an interview with Guerrera in the aisle about his wearing an lWo t-shirt to the ring, with Eddie Guerrero then appearing and announcing Juventud had finally joined the group as a message to Eric Bischoff; Mysterio then came out and said he should have the title shot over Kidman, with Eddie saying the group was supporting Juvi; Guerrero and Mysterio then went backstage to continue their argument; after the match, Guerrero, El Dandy, La Parka, Psychosis, Hector Garza, and the other members of the lWo jumped Kidman before Guerrero gave Mysterio an ultimatim about being part of the group, with Mysterio taking off his lWo t-shirt and being chased backstage by the faction (Wrestling's Highest Flyers) WCW Tag Team Champion Rick Steiner fought Scott Steiner (w/ Buff Bagwell) to a no contest at around the 2-minute mark when WCW World Champion Bill Goldberg made the save for Rick as he was caught in the Steiner Recliner, with Goldberg then clearing the ring of Scott, Bagwell, and the nWo referee who officiated the bout; during Rick's entrance, footage backstage showed him being ganged up on by Brian Adams, Stevie Ray, Vincent, and the Giant until officials pulled all but the Giant away, with the Giant then dragging Rick out to the ring Kevin Nash fought Scott Hall to a no contest when, before the bout, Eric Bischoff appeared and ordered the nWo Black and White members who accompanied Hall to the ring - IWGP World Champion Scott Norton, Vincent, Brian Adams, the Giant, Horace, and Stevie Ray - to jump Hall for punching Bischoff on Monday Nitro; moments later, Nash appeared to clear the ring as the crowd chanted "Outsiders;" Hall then raised his hand to give the Wolfpac sign but Nash refused and left ringside WCW TV Champion Chris Jericho (w/ Ralphus) pinned Bobby Duncum Jr. at 13:20 after hitting him in the back of the head with the title belt as Duncum grabbed at an interfering Ralphus on the ring apron Kevin Nash won the 3-ring, 60-man battle royal by last eliminating Lex Luger and Scott Hall at 23:26; due to pre-match stiuplations, Nash earned a match against WCW World Champion Bill Goldberg at Starrcade; other participants included: Alex Wright, Bobby Blaze, Barry Darsow, Chavo Guerrero Jr., Chip Minton, Chris Adams, Chris Benoit, Ciclope, Damian, Perry Saturn, Van Hammer, Disco Inferno, Eddie Guerrero, El Dandy, the Giant, Hector Garza, Horace Hogan, WCW TV Champion Chris Jericho, Booker T, Wrath, Ernest Miller, Scott Steiner, IWGP World Champion Scott Norton, Scotty Riggs, Rey Mysterio Jr., Barry Horowitz, Bobby Eaton, Stevie Ray, WCW Cruiserweight Champion Billy Kidman, Juventud Guerrera, Psychosis, Dean Malenko, Steve McMichael, Kaz Hayashi, Konnan, Kanyon, Johnny Swinger, the Renegade, Scott Putski, Silver King, Super Calo, Tokyo Magnum, Van Hammer, Villano V, Vincent, Kendall Windham, Kenny Kaos, La Parka, Lenny Lane, Lizmark Jr., Mike Enos, Lodi, Norman Smiley, Prince Iaukea, Sgt. Buddy Lee Parker, and Glacier; eliminations for the match could come via being thrown to the floor (over the top or through the ropes), submission, or pinfall; Bam Bam Bigelow came through the crowd at the 16-minute mark, briefly getting in the ring until he was kept out by the wrestlers left in the ring; moments later, security appeared ringside to try to eject Bigelow, with WCW World Champion Bill Goldberg then coming out and brawling with Bigelow until both men were pulled apart; eliminations late in the match: Konnan fell through the ropes when Hall moved out of the way (19:24); the Giant by Nash, Hall, Luger, Benoit, and Malenko (20:24); Benoit by Nash & Luger (21:11); Malenko by Hall (21:16); Hall & Luger by Nash as Luger attempted to eliminate Hall; after the match, Nash and Luger hugged out of respect WCW US Champion Diamond Dallas Page pinned Bret Hart at 18:55 with the Diamond Cutter; Hart originally won the match and title at 18:14 when the nWo referee - who took over officiating duties late in the match - stopped the bout as DDP was in the Sharpshooter but referee Mickey Jay argued the call, with DDP then dropping Hart with the move; after the bout, DDP celebrated into the crowd and past the WCW.com commentary team